


snow cones

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt and Ryan spend the wintry day together
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	snow cones

Matt hummed and swung Ryan's arm gently as the two held hands, their footsteps making crunching noises under the white fluffy snow that was on the ground below them. Matt suggested that they go to the local 7/11 for some warm snacks and hot cocoa mix. Ryan argued that it's probably closed due to the snow but Matt was persistent about it so Ryan decided to humor him.

"See I told you it would be open!" Matt swung their arms up towards the direction of the store, Ryan huffed in disbelief and chuckled.

"Man, I feel bad for whoever has to work in this weather." He let Matt lead the way inside the store, the two finally separated to get their own individual snacks and such. 

"Ry, c'mere." Ryan looked up from the snack aisle over towards his boyfriend who was standing at a little snack corner. He walked towards Matt and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. 

"I found little.." Matt paused for a while moment to read the packaging. "Some food coloring! let's make some snow cones dude."

"Matt i don't know.."

"Please, Ryan..?" Matt looked up at Ryan, pulling off his best puppy dog eyes that he knew Ryan was always weak for. Ryan nodded his head and groaned, a toothy grin crept on Matt's lips.

They brought their objects, holding their bags in one hand while using their free hand to hold hands again as they walked home. At home Ryan sat on top of the counter, watching Matt get a plastic cup for the two and looking at the different dye colors.

"What color do you want?"

"Go nuts."

Matt smiled and prepared a cherry one for Ryan while he opted for a sour apple flavor. He stepped outside, coming back with the two cups full of snow, he handed a cup to Ryan then dipped the syrup onto his own.

"Dude are you sure this shit is edible? What if an animal pissed in it or something?" Ryan looked up at Matt in disgust, Matt took a bite and smiled. 

"Well, you made me eat a roach so if that did happen then it's payback i guess."

"I'm not eating this shit, Matthew."

"Please?" Matt frowned and nuzzled his face against Ryan's beard, the older one sighed and took a bite out of his, making Matt's face light up with a smile.

"You're lucky i love you."

"I am, and I'm very grateful." Matt planted a kiss on Ryan's lips, the lingering taste of syrup stayed even after Matt pulled away.

The two boys finished their snow cones then Matt brought some pillows and a blanket into the living room, he placed the pillows in front of the fire place then pulled Ryan towards the floor, he laid down and Matt laid close to him, covering the both with the blanket. Ryan kissed Matt's forehead and wrapped his arms around Matt's torso, laying his chin on top of his head.

They enjoyed the silence until Ryan heard light snoring, he looked down at his chest to see Matt asleep, a cute smile formed on his lips. Ryan planted a soft kiss on his head then held him as close as he could, humming softly until he fell asleep as well


End file.
